It's Complicated
by better1nb1ack
Summary: Experience the life of the shadowhunters in San Francisco, California. It's in the present day shadow world. Heartbreak, demon-ass kicking, romance, suspense, and all that fun stuff. T for language. Special guest appearances from the NY Institute shadowhunters will be made. Enjoy!


**Hello! New story, in the SF Institute. Just a background the characters are:**

**Rosaline and Mark Carstairs are twins both 17**

**Steven Carstairs 22**

**Melanie Lightwood 17**

**Tomasine Ravenscar 22 and her cousin Jacob Ravenscar 17**

**those are the mains^ And I'll let you figure the rest out on your own! **

***THE SHADOW WORLD BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE THESE CHARACTERS ARE ALL MINE PLEASE DO NOT STEAL***

Melanie grunted in frustration as she bent down to pick up the sword Rose smacked out of her hand. Rose let out a breathy laugh and grabbed her water bottle. "That was four out of five, so I obviously win," rose stated. "Which means, I get to pick where we're going tonight!" She squealed happily and Melanie groaned. Rose smiled and walked over to the benches where her towel was to wipe off the sweat. She loved the adrenaline and thrill of a sword in her hand even if it was just sparring with her parabatai. She took out the hair tie holding her light brown hair in a bun and ran her hands through to loosen up the tight roots. Melanie came up beside her and dumped her water bottle on her curly sand colored hair, "By the angel I'm exhausted. Just tell me where we're going so I can at least take a nap." Rose chuckled and grabbed her stuff as they started toward the door of the training room. "I was thinking that new Downworlder club by pier 39," she said.

"Ugh fine well give me two hours and I'll be ready to go," Melanie said.

"Two hours?!" Rose replied incredulously, "Mel, I thought I was the one that took forever."

"Yeah well I said I wanted a nap, didn't I?" Rose laughed as she opened the door to her room. "Fine, two hours be at my room beautiful." She blew a dramatic kiss and sauntered into her room hearing Melanie's giggles follow her down the hall.

Rose slipped out of her yoga pants and sports bra and stepped into a cool shower to freshen herself up. She still had an hour and a half to spare so she grabbed a book and sprawled on her bed.

An hour later rose's eyes started drooping and she jumped off her bed to the closet. She picked out a red sparkly peplum dress with black pumps and a black leather jacket for when it gets chilly. The dress was strapless and showed off the black marks running down her arms and shoulders against her tanned skin. Rose smiled at the thought of how every single mark may look ugly to an ordinary person, but to her they were her life and protected her in battle. She brushed out her long brown hair and straightened it with an iron. She hated the muddy color of it, no matter how much Mel told her otherwise. And her hazel eyes with her tanned skin just made her look all around brown it was horrible. Rose grabbed a dark red lipstick to match her dress and drew on eyeliner with a few swipes of mascara. Why couldn't she be like Mel? She was stunning without any makeup, and Rose saw the way her brother Mark looked at her. Why couldn't a guy look at her like that? _Because you're a heartbreaker_, a tiny voice said in her head. Yeah sure, Rose was a flirt but she never had an actual boyfriend that loved her. She thought she did, which is why she is the way she is. She thought she was loved and the only thing that mattered most in a person's world until he cheated. He left her broken and alone without any explanation. Ever since then Rose never went for guys like that. Guys that seemed like they cared and treated her like she was precious and that she would break—because she did. And they were the ones that broke her. She jumped around with jocks and assholes, but never slept with them. She usually ended it with the person before either of them could get feelings for each other.

A loud knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw that she was still holding the wand to her mascara and it dried out. "Shit," she muttered to herself as she threw it away and opened the door. Melanie was standing there dressed in a simple black skater skirt which showed off her perfectly long sun kissed legs with nude pumps and a white crop top with a black statement necklace. "Damn someone looks hot," she said as she stepped into Rose's dark red room and plopped down onto the bed. "Who are you getting all dressed up for? Chris?"

"No," rose replied grabbing a perfume off her vanity,"can't a girl just look good for herself? And what about you? Looking sexy for someone in particular, perhaps someone that looks exactly like me?" Melanie blushed and threw a pillow at Rose and she doubled over laughing at her expression. Rose always knew that Mel had a huge crush on Mark, and vice versa. But they never made a move. Right then, Mark burst into the room with his hair disheveled and only wearing basketball shorts. "Hey Ro have you seen my—" he stopped short as he saw Melanie and checked her out. Rose tried to hold back a gag at her twin brother and best friend blushing until they both looked like tomatoes. "Mark," rose snapped, trying to look serious as he turned to face her looking like a deer in headlights. "What," he replied looking completely fazed.

"Why are you in my room looking like you just fought a pack of Dahak demons?"

"Oh," he said in realization shaking his head, "I just wanted to ask you if you saw my sweatshirt anywhere."

"No, but it looks like you obviously need it. Do you mind putting some clothes on before burning poor Melanie's eyes out of her sockets?"

"Why, because I'm just so gorgeous?"

"You wish," rose muttered to herself.

"Listen you look exactly like me, so if you—"

"Guys," Melanie snapped and both siblings whipped their heads to look at her. "Stop fighting, and Rose we need to go." She stood up and started towards the door when Mark stopped her. "Wait, where are you two going?"

"None of your business," Rose pushed Mark aside but he grabbed her arm and raised his eyebrows in question. She pulled against him but his grip was strong, and arose gave in knowing his stubbornness. "Just that new Downworlder club, Isis."

"Do you have weapons?"

"We don't need any there's not going to be any demons there, they're not that stupid."

"Yeah well, they are stupid grab some weapons give me ten minutes I'm coming with."

"Oh come on!" Rose stomped her foot on the ground like a toddler. "This is supposed to be our girls night out. Well, I guess you count too..."

"Just hold on," he started towards his room and Rose called after him, "You have five!" Mark showed her a not very nice finger and she rolled her eyes. Grabbing Mel's arm they went towards the weapons room, grabbing a few daggers that they could hide in their jackets. "So when are you going to make a move?" Rose asked Melanie as they drew fresh marks on each other. "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, you and Mark totally love each other and if you wait for him you'll probably be forty until you have your first kiss." Melanie shrugged her shoulders and finished the agility mark on Rose's shoulder. Before Rose could say something, Mel said, "Can we not talk about this now? He could walk in here any second."

"All the better, but whatever you're still not off the hook. We're having this conversation sooner or later." Mel rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "So, is Chris gonna be there tonight?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to him in a while. I've kind of been ignoring him so I'm pretty sure he's mad at me."

"Why? Are you gonna end things already?"

"It's been a few months and it just isn't working out. I mean, he smells like wet dog all the time."

"That's because he's a _werewolf_," Mel said with a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah he's not a dog, nor is he wet all the time. I even buy him colognes to get the point across."

"You're so shallow."

"Not my fault." It's true. She doesn't want to get in too deep and get hurt again. It was too much pain and she doesn't think she can deal with it if it happens again.

"You know, some day you're going to find a guy that's going to change that. I guess it just isn't your time yet."

"I already did, and it didn't work out well, obviously." A look of sympathy passed over Mel's face as she probably remembered how broken Rose was after her boyfriend cheated on her. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as Mark walked in, "Ready to go?" Both girls pulled on their jackets and started out.

* * *

**SO, do you like? Thoughts please! I love feedback and just to clarify, Rose is not like Clary. I tried my best to make her like Jace, but their stories are obviously different. Melanie is like Alec, and Mark is like Isabelle minus the girliness. He's 100% manly and it's very annoying. Steven, well you'll see him in the future chapters and the sparkly warlock can be anyone ;) **


End file.
